A Caged Bird
by Savitron5
Summary: "It was by God's great wisdom that the walls were built!" They say. "The walls are His divine work!" Was it his great desire to keep humanity in a cage? His will to have us wait until the titans come and devour us all? Is this our punishment for going against his will and eating the forbidden fruit. Thanks Eve, you did us all a favor...
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! So this is my first Attack on Titan story, but I have had the idea for a while now. I have only watched the show and have not read past where the show ends in the manga (I want to, but haven't been able to) So if I say something that is wrong because it's mentioned later then my apologies, but it is fan fiction sooooo...yeah. I hope you enjoy this prologue and future chapters to come.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the characters or story line of Attack on Titan. I only own my OC Dawn Ellwood.**

* * *

"It was by God's great wisdom that the walls were built!" They say. "The walls are His divine work!" Was it his great desire to keep humanity in a cage? His will to have us wait until the titans come and devour us all? This is our punishment for going against his will and eating the forbidden fruit. Thanks Eve, you did us all a favor. They say it's a sin to leave the walls He built. Yet, the survey corps do it every day. In this world, we have no freedom unless we claim it ourselves...and that is exactly what I plan to do.

My name's Dawn Lovaf, and I am the Councilman Lovaf's daughter. Most would say living in the inner wall, Sina, is the best life you can have. I say it's simply torture. We live in a city of false hope and no perseverance. People don't know the true meaning of living because of it. I want to get out. I'm tired of my boring life, in this boring city, in this boring cage. I feel like...like cattle, just waiting to be slaughtered. No one thinks the titans can get to the inner wall, but I know they will. Whether it be in 50 years or 10...they will make it. This place will be slaughtered if we don't take action now. I plan to make a difference, and hopefully stop that from ever happening. But first, I had to join the cadets.

* * *

**So this was only the prologue, which is why it was so short. I'm working on the first chapter and hope to have it posted soon. I would love to hear what you think so far in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey so here is the official first chapter to the story. I'm trying to get a little into the back story before introducing her to the main cast. I hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry if it seems a little slow. It will pick up soon, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any AoT characters or themes. I only own my OC Dawn Ellwood (Diane Bonheur)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Year 844

Any information about the outside world is illegal to possess, but I never cared too much about that law. Once I began learning what there is outside this cage from my mother, the more I wanted to know. I still remember the stories my mother would tell me about the outside world. She, herself never went outside the walls, but my great grandmother was a survivor from the initial titan attacks. She told my mother all the stories about the world before the titans existed and my mother passed them to me. It wasn't long after she started telling me these stories that she grew sick and eventually passed away.

So here I was, a motherless 15 year old, with a grumpy father who never gave a damn about me. He only kept me around because it would give him a bad name if he left me with no home. I knew what he really thought of me though...I was just a reminder of his dead wife, the child who looked so much like her. Well he wouldn't have to worry about seeing my face everywhere anymore, soon I would be gone and a part of the Cadets.

I sat in my father's office as he finished up the paperwork for the day. I just sat there and stared out the window towards the nearby stone wall. I couldn't help my mind wonder to what it would be like past all the walls and into the real world. I let out a long sigh as I pictured the many things my mother described to me. I was so lost in my day dream I didn't hear my father call out my name. Finally he came over and smacked me on the back of my head. I toppled forward and hit my head on the window bringing me out of my daze. I looked up through my curly dirty blonde hair at the man I called my father and stared right through his glare.

"Dawn, it's time to go home." He said sternly.

I didn't respond and just kept my gaze on him as I slowly stood and walked out of his office with my father right behind me. As soon as we reached the house I ran right to my room and out of sight of my father. This was the usual routine since we didn't have much of a relationship. It didn't take long before I heard the front door slam signaling he was going to the bar for the night. I quickly grabbed my lone bag from under my bed a checked through it to make sure I'd have everything to leave tonight. It seemed everything was there, until I noticed a framed picture of my mother sitting on my bedside table. I quickly picked it up and opened the frame to take out the picture and place it in the bag with the rest of my things. I tied the bag closed and waiting in silence for the sun to go down so I could sneak away. I knew my father was going to be away until late into the night, and knew it was a perfect time to make my escape. I watched the sun set in the window and whispered to myself, "I can do this."

I noticed the clouds setting in about an hour before the rainstorm started and smiled at my luck. The sun was just now setting and with an evening storm, I shouldn't have any trouble getting away. I quickly grabbed my cloak and held it around my shoulders and over my head before walking out my front door and out onto the street. I looked around before turning right and heading to a nearby shop where I last saw the military sign up. I walked down the path I memorized and soon found myself standing in front of the small shop where military members waited for signups. This being the inner wall not many signed up to join, but I knew this was what I needed to do. I walked up to the man sitting behind the table and waited for him to speak first. He looked up and his eyes met my blue ones and he looked almost surprised.

"Can I help you with something?" The military man asked

I nodded once before strongly saying, "I would like to join the Cadets, sir."

He continued to meet my gaze before letting out a small snicker.

"Really?" He asked with a smile on his face

"Yes sir. I have been wanting to join since my mother passed away when I was young. It seems like the right thing to do."

He seemed genuinely surprised and even said,

"You know that if you change your mind later you won't be able to come home. If you quit you will have to work in the fields."

"Which is why I won't quit or get kicked out." I said with determination

He only nodded once before he started asking the normal questions for sign up.

"What's your name?"

I paused before answering this one. I couldn't say my real name because if he recognized me as the ambassador's daughter he will surely send me home. I quickly racked through my brains before deciding on one to use.

"Diane Bonheur." The man quickly wrote it down and I congratulated myself on the one I thought of. It wasn't original, but it was one no one would recognize. It was my mother's maiden name.

"And how old are you?"

"15, sir."

He nodded before asking a few more questions and leading me to the carriage that would bring me to the training camp. The carriage was empty, and the man told me they would be leaving in an hour and to wait patiently. I sat there with my back against the wall and when the man showed up again it was to take his seat across from me. It seemed I was the only one to sign up for that day and I decided to ask the question that has been bothering me for the past hour. Once the carriage started moving I asked the man sitting across from me.

"Sir, how many recruits do you usually get in a day?"

"From this area?" He asked. I nodded once and he scratched his head while thinking. "Well you would be the first from Sina, for this year...and I don't think we will be getting more."

I clenched my teeth together when he finished saying that and let out a deep breath before whispering, "Everyone's just a bunch of cowards…"

The man across from me let out a small laugh and looked directly in my eyes.

"They're not cowards, they're smart. You're not going to get any safer than staying in the interior walls. If you join the military the only way to get back home is to get top ten in your class and join the military police. Why leave and take the chance?"

"Pssh...Why stay and live in a cage?"

"Better to live in a cage, then get eaten by a titan."

I decided to hold my tongue and not respond to him. A while passed before I looked back at the soldier and asked him one more question.

"Sir, have you ever encountered a titan?"

"Personally? No, I have not, but I know people who have."

I nodded once before leaning my head against the wall and dozing off, while we continued our journey to the training camp.

* * *

**Okay so that's it for the 1st chapter, It will pick up the next one. I also want your opinions on who I should get her with. I was originally planning on having her have moments with Captain Levi (Because I love him!) But I feel she could be good with Jean or even Armin. Let me know what you think, and you will see my decision in future chapters.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry it took a while to update this chapter, It just took me a while to write it. Hopefully it won't take me as long to update the next few chapters since I have an idea where this story is going. Also I changed a few things in the previous chapters to work with how I want this story to turn out. Also, If you don't know who Councilman Lovaf is, he is an actual character in the story. He is mentioned in the first manga of the side series about Captain Levi. I haven't finished them, but I am slowly working on them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AoT or any of the characters. I only own my original character Dawn Lovaf aka Diane Bonheur**

* * *

Chapter 2:

The carriage arrived at the training camp early the next morning, and I was quickly shuffled off and brought towards the trainee bunks. I entered the cabin and was instantly met with many eyes staring me down. I focused on the floor as I shuffled past following a soldier. He finally showed me an empty bunk and told me that it was now mine. I nodded my head before he left me alone in this unknown world. I placed my bag on my new bed. I let out a sigh and jumped at the sudden hand that was on my shoulder. I turned and faced the soldier who escorted me to my bunk and he pushed a uniform into my arms.

"You have five minutes to change until lineup. Don't be late."

I took the clothing and looked around for a private place to change my clothes. Confusion was evident on my face at not locating the bathrooms, and knew that I would have to change in front of everyone. I quickly pulled down the long skirt I was wearing and replaced it with the white pants I was given. I kept my button up shirt and placed the brown cadet jacket over it, I grabbed the multiple brown belts, and stared at them as I tried to figure out how to wear them.

"You have to put the belts on before the jacket."

I turned around to face the person who spoke and met the brown eyes of a girl who looked younger than me. She smiled up at me and I smiled back before slipping off the jacket and attempting to put the belts on. Soon the young girl grabbed them from me and started to expertly put them on around my legs and torso. When she was finished she looked at her work before smiling back at me and holding out her hand.

"My name is Isabel Torros." I grabbed her hand and shook it once before responding,

"Da…" I stopped short and cleared my throat to cover my mistake before continuing. "Diane Bonheur."

"You should get you boots on and head out, lineup starts really soon."

I nod my head once before slipping on my boots and grabbing my jacket before following Isabel out of the cabins and towards an empty field where multiple cadets already where. I stood with Isabel silently while we waited for the commander to come. Finally a tall man with shallowed eyes came and I saw him stand in front of us all before yelling,

"ATTENTION!"

Everyone stopped all conversations they were having and all took a place in lines facing the commander. He looked at all of us before he gave some simple directions.

"WHEN I COME FACE TO FACE WITH YOU I EXPECT A PERFECT SALUTE!"

The commander started to walk around the lines and would stand in front of each soldier expecting a salute and a introduction. He started getting closer and closer and I noticed I was shaking slightly from his presence. No, I had to calm down, if he saw that I was scared of him he would surely take advantage of that. I forced the shaking to stop and stared dead ahead as the commander made his way around. He stopped in front of boy standing next to me and he cleanly saluted him.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME SOLDIER!"

"Ian Knocks, sir, From the Trost District"

"AND WHAT BRANCH DO YOU WISH TO ENTER!"

"I wish to try and make it into the Military Police sir."

"YOU WANT A NICE COMFY PLACE IN THE INTERIOR SOLDIER?!"

"I want to give my full dedication to the king, sir."

I scoffed at what she said and the commander instantly snapped his head over to look at me. I took the few steps needed to stand in front of me and I saluted him and looked him in the eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU SOLDIER TO SCOFF AT HIS REMARKS?!"

"Diane Bonheur, sir, from Mitras within the Interior."

I heard the young man beside me take a sharp intake of breath when I said that and the commander glared at me before asking the next question.

"AND WHICH BRANCH DO YOU WISH TO ENTER?!"

"Either the Survey Corps or Garrison Regiment sir."

"SO, ARE YOU NOT STRIVING TO MAKE THE TOP TEN OF THE CLASS, CADET?!"

"I did not say that sir, I just said I didn't want to join the Military Police."

The commander glared at me for another minute before continuing along. I let out a deep breath when he moved on and relaxed as he reached the end. When he was finished he sent us to run before we could go to the dining hall to eat. After running the five miles the commander had assigned, I quickly headed back to the cabins to quickly change before going to the dining hall. I entered and quickly got the food they were serving before finding a place to sit. I found Isabel at one of the tables and quickly took a place next to her while she chatted with her friends. Finally, they all looked at me and gawked. I noticed this and took a bite of my breath before looking at them and asking, "What?"

"Is it true that you're from the interior?" One of the boys asked

"Yeah, lived there my whole life."

"What made you want to join the military?" Isabel asked eagerly

I looked her in the eyes before letting out a sigh and placing my spoon down.

"After my mother passed away, my father became really cruel to me. I knew I couldn't stay with him any longer and knew the best thing to do was to join the military. In fact, I don't actually want to join the garrison regiment. I plan on joining the scouts no matter what place I make in the class."

"What? Are you crazy! Why would you want to leave the interior to risk your life outside the walls?!" Another boy asked. I recognized him as the one who stood next to me during line up and wanting to join the military police. I looked into his eyes and let a smile fall on my face.

"Look, I'm not going to try and explain myself to someone so stuck on wanting to join the MP. I have my reasons for wanting to join the scouts and you have your reasons for wanting to join those pussy ass MP's. We're never going to understand each other's opinions, so why try?"

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy and I finished my last bite of the porridge in my bowl before I stood up to leave.

"Well I'm going to bed, I'll see you all tomorrow."

I brought my bowl to the kitchen to rinse it off before making my way to the cabin's to go to sleep. I laid in the bed staring at the ceiling for hours before sleep finally overtook me. I had no dreams that night and almost what seemed like an eternity the morning bells began to go off. I groggily opened my eyes and climbed down from the top bunk to quickly change into my uniform and get ready for the day. I put my curly hair in a high ponytail before following the cadets out of the cabin and to the dining hall for breakfast. We had a quick breakfast before the commander came in and had us followed him to a new area of the camp. There were five contraptions set up in a row and the commander turned to face us and spoke.

"These will test if you truly are capable to be in the military. No matter which branch you wish to enter you will have to master the 3D maneuvering device. These allow you to fight on a 3D plan instead of a 2D one. You cannot use this device if you can't even keep your balance on two cords, which is where this test comes in. You will have to balance for a minute with no help, anyone who fails this will instantly be kicked out to work in the fields."

'_Instantly kicked out to the fields.'_ There was no way I was going to let that happen. I promised myself I wouldn't quit or be kicked out, no matter how easy my life was before I joined, I will survive all the trials they put in my way. The commander picked the first five to go and had everyone start the exercise. Some people passed with ease, while others had some trouble getting the hang of it. Finally, it was my turn and walked confidently up to the contraption and allowed them to hook me up. I saw the commander nod once and felt the tug of the cords pulling me off the ground.

As soon as my feet was off I felt my balance start to fail me. I instantly started to shift my weight and got tense but noticed that it was only making it worse. '_Okay maybe_ _I should try relaxing.'_ I relaxed my body and felt myself balance on the two cords. I stayed there for what seemed forever until the commander nodded once more and I was put back on the ground. I started to walk pass the commander before he grabbed my shoulder,

"Good job, Bonheur, you passed."

I smiled slightly before walking towards the crowd of cadets while another went to take my place. That day about an eighth of the cadets were sent to work in the fields after failing the test to train with 3D maneuvering devices. While I watched the carriage roll away, I let out another sigh. No matter what I had to do I would not allow that to happen to me.

**~Back in the Interior~**

**Councilman Lovaf's POV**

The door slammed open as the councilman walked into his home. He knew he shouldn't be staying out all night drinking, but what else could he do to cope with his wife's passing. Even after 6 years, he still couldn't get over the fact that she was gone. Dawn was the only reminder he had that she ever existed and he regretted when he let out his anger on his only daughter. It was nothing he had against her, but he was always so heartbroken over his wife. He sat down at the wooden table in their home and called out,

"Dawn! I'm home!"

He usually never got an answer from her, but he could usually hear the creaks of the wood while she walked around her room. He worried when he didn't hear anything and called out again.

"Dawn!"

Again not getting a response he quickly stood up and walked over to the closed door that led to her room. He quickly opened it and found her perfectly made bed, but Dawn was no where to be found. He was quickly overwhelmed with anger and started to tear apart of her room in rage. Not finding any trace of her he let out an angry sigh.

"How dare she leave me. I will not let my family slip through my fingers again."

* * *

**So here it is the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know in the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey so this chapter also took awhile, but that has a lot to do with college. I just started to year as a freshman and I'm still transitioning kind of haha. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I believe I'm going to have about two or three more chapters about her being in cadet training and then I will start with the actual military stuff and Captain Levi. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Every day at cadet camp, training switched between physical and mental. We took classes to learn the weaknesses of titans, and how there was still so much we didn't know about them. Hearing this made me want to join the survey corps even more. Because, no matter how everyone else looked at it, I knew the survey corps are the first step to remove titans from this world.

Each week more people dropped out to work in the fields, and some even passed away from certain circumstances. I was proud of myself for holding out and after 6 months passed, I knew I would graduate from training. Little did I know that more trouble was coming my way, trouble that I was sure I would never have to deal with again.

**Back in the interior**

After six months of not knowing where my daughter could have gone, I decided to check with the military. I don't know why Dawn would want to leave her life to join the military, but I didn't have any other ideas. I took long strides toward the area where the military recruited and when I reached the small table placed my hands down roughly to gain the soldiers attention. The man lazily looked up at me, and once he registered who I was, quickly saluted me. I continued to stare at the nervous soldier and cleared my throat before the soldier spoke.

"Councilman Lovaf?! What can I help you with?"

Letting my anger overtake me I grabbed the soldier by his collar and forcefully pulled him closer to me. I spoke low and clearly when I asked him,

"I believe my daughter signed up for the military 6 months ago, and I want to know if that's true."

I let go of the soldier's collar and pushed him back. He stumbled and scurried to find records when a higher soldier came out of the building. He locked eyes with me before saluting with a small smirk.

"Councilman Lovaf, how are you doing today?"

"Not very good." I responded with a cross of my arms

"Does this still have to do with those lowly criminals being allowed to join the scout regiment?"

"That isn't the full reason, no."

I redirected my attention to the lowly soldier who now had a book with records of those who have joined the military recently. He turned to the section of Mitras, and looked through the short list of names. He seemed to look over and over before finally looking up and meeting the councilman's eyes.

"I'm sorry sir, but there is no Lovaf in this list."

"My daughter is not an idiot soldier, she would have used a different name. Let me see this list."

I grabbed the book from him and looked through the short list of people. My eyes slipped past the name the first time, but when I went down the list a second time I noticed the name of my late wife. I checked the date of when she joined, and knew that had to be Dawn. I angrily grabbed the book and threw it back at the soldier before turning on my heel and walking away. I went directly towards my office and as I walked in was met with my secretary.

"Councilman Lovaf? What are you doing here? Today is your day off."

"Beatrice, I'm going on a trip for a few days, please let anyone who asks know."

"May I ask where you are going?"

"No."

I quickly walked out of the office and back to my home to grab a few things before setting out on my journey to the cadet camp.

**Back At Cadet Training**

I flew through the trees at incredible speed, flipping and dodging my way past branches and other cadets. Looking around, I finally found what I was searching for and swooped down for an attack. I easily cut through the tough material that resided on the neck of the titan dummy before shooting my cables into another tree to continue my search.

After three hours of training with the 3Dmg devices, we landed and started our walk back to the commander. We each walked up to him to receive our number of 'kills' before going to dinner. I gathered my wind-tousled hair into my hand and tied it in into a low ponytail before approaching the commander. I smiled up at him and he continued to scowl as he read my numbers.

"Diane Bonheur, 5 successful kills."

I nodded once before starting my walk to the dining hall. However, I didn't get very far when I heard the commander tell someone they got 7 successful kills. I didn't look back as I thought, _'Well, I guess I'm going to have to work harder.' _

~.~.~.~

The dining hall was loud with laughter and many ongoing different conversations. I smiled with my friends and laughed along with everyone after Ian finished his joke. The past six months at cadet training made me feel alive again, I was reminded of how my life was when my mother was still around. Sometimes, I would be haunted with the memories of my father, but just knowing I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore made me feel better.

The commander walked into the hall and instantly everyone silenced and looked into their plates while he made his rounds. He headed back to the door and we heard the whispers coming from him and another voice outside.

"Who do you think he's talking to?" Isabel whispered to me

"I have no idea…" I responded

"Do you think it could be a captain or commander from one of the branches" Ian asked

Finally, the commander turned back around and with a scowl on his face called out.

"I'm looking for Dawn Lovaf."

I instantly tensed up as pictures of my father passed through my brain_. 'Don't tell me he's here? How could he have found me?'_ I continued to stare into my cup as the silence overtook me. Suddenly, Isabel stood up and spoke out to the commander.

"Sir, there is no one named Dawn Lovaf in our class."

Ian stood next and added, "Why would the Councilman's daughter want to join the cadet's sir?"

The shadow that was standing behind the commander moved into the light and was revealed to be none other than my father the councilman. He stared across the room and I quickly brought my blue eyes up and was met with his brown ones. I gulped and watched as he started to walk over to the table that I sat at. I looked back down at my plate and closed my eyes hoping that this was just a horrible dream and I could just pinch myself and it would all go away.

"I don't know why my daughter would want to join the cadets...that's what I came to find out."

I could hear his voice get clearer as he got closer to where I sat. Suddenly, I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder that caused a shock of fear to shoot through my body and make me open my eyes. I took a deep breath as I felt him bend over to try and see my face. I instantly hardened my face and turned to shoot him a stern look of my own. We held our gazes and I barely noticed as Isabel and Ian slumped down into their seats

"Come on Dawn, we need to talk." My father finally said

"Fine." I responded before forcefully pushing out my seat and standing up to follow my father out of the dining hall. I keep my face blank of any emotion, but could feel my heart beating harder out of fear. As I closed the door to the dining hall, I could hear the whispers starting up, and I had no doubts they were about me.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry ahead of time if it takes me a while to upload the next chapter. I'm trying to write them as fast as I can, but school work is my priority. Also another side note, I'm a double major and in the honors college so it's more than the average college kid.**


	5. Chapter 4

**So this chapter is very short, but I really enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it. I believe I will only have one more chapter after this about her cadet training and graduation. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

I kept my head held high as I walked through the cadet camp behind my father. The cool evening air brushed against my face and I couldn't help but take a deep breath of the fresh air. I kept my face stern and refused to show any weakness to my father. The commander stayed paces behind us, and when we reached his office he quickly opened the door to let us in. As soon as we were all comfortably inside the building, or as comfortable as we could get, my father turned towards me with his arms crossed. I crossed my own arms and matched my fathers glare with my own.

"What were you thinking?" My father sternly asked

"I don't quite understand the question, you're going to have to be more specific."

I could see the anger rising in my fathers eyes and waited for him to give me another question.

"What were you thinking joining the military?" My father said slowly and sternly

"I was thinking that I'm old enough to make my own decisions with my life."

"No you are not! You are my daughter and live under my roof so you abide by my rules!" My father stated getting louder and louder with each word.

"I haven't lived in a proper household since mom died!" I retaliated back with glazed eyes

"I will not let you bring your mother into this!" My father yelled loudly. "I don't care what you think is right for your life, because as far as I'm concerned, I own you!" He then got right in my face and continued with his monologue. "You will do what I want, when I want and as I want it. If I tell you to jump, I expect you to fly goddammit! I am not about to let you do what you think is best…"

My continued his rampage and spitting in my face. I tried multiple times to get a word in but with no avail. I may have dealt with his rampages before, but it still hurt me whenever I was insulted. Finally, after having enough I gritted my teeth and breathed deeply through my nose before yelling,

"Will you just listen to me!"

"Listen! You want me to listen to you?! Why would I listen to an incompetent brat?!"

"Why would I listen to a bigheaded bipolar dope who doesn't know every detail in the world?!"

My head snapped to the side as my cheek began to turn red with the mark of the slap. It began to sting and as I lightly touched it, knew it was going to bruise. I looked back at my father and saw his hand still raised in a threatening manner.

"I will not allow my daughter to speak to me like that." He said while lowering his hand. "Come on, we're going home." My father grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards the door. As hard as I tried I could not free myself from his strong grip. Tears started freely falling down my face in fear of having to go anywhere with him and I continued my franctic movements to escape.

"Councilman Lovaf, she is not allowed to leave." The commander cut in. My father turned towards the tall man standing behind the desk and sent a glare his way before loosening his grip on my arm. It was just enough to allow me to jerk free and stumble across the room and stand next to the commander. My father glared at the commander for a few more minutes before growling out,

"What do you mean she is not allowed to leave?"

"Although Dawn lied to us about who she is, she still legally signed up for the military. We do not allow anyone, no matter who they are, to quit and go home. If she was to be kicked out or quit she would have to work in the fields for however long before being allowed to go home." The commander explained monotonously

"I will not have my daughter work in the fields."

"Then I would allow her to stay in training."

My father quickly looked away from the commander and crossed his arms over his chest once more. I could hear him quietly mumble to himself and didn't care to listen to what conclusion he would come to. I knew in the end it was my choice and not his. I was a legal adult and didn't need his permission anymore. My father stayed turned away from us for a few minutes giving me time to dry my tears and compose myself. Finally, I heard him sigh and call out,

"Dawn, come over here."

Fearing that his anger would take over if I didn't do as asked, I walked to where he stood. He turned towards me and grasped my shoulders. He looked straight in my eyes and I knew that he was not angry anymore.

"Dawn, listen to me, you will work hard and be in the top ten so you join the military police, okay? I will not accept anything else." He explained sternly but softly

With my mouth clenched shut and my face hardened of any emotion, I nodded once. Although, I was not intending to keep that promise, I needed him to think I was, at least for today. He patted my shoulder and brushed a finger over my bruising cheek, causing me to flinch away. He put a rare smile on his face and whispered, "I'm sorry." in my ear.

Even after all these years of learning to never believe his apologies, I still felt a longing to accept his and have his arms wrapped around me in a warm hug.

* * *

**So how did you enjoy it? I hope to have the next chapter up within the next week or so.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took a while to update, I have been super busy the past few weeks. The next chapter shouldn't take as long because a lot of the things that have been keeping me busy (other than school work) should be done this week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan, I only own my original character Dawn Lovaf**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Year 847

Finally, the day has come. It was now time for graduation from cadet training. We all got dressed in our proper cadet uniforms and headed to the graduation area. We all stood together until the commander told us to line up.

"Okay Cadets, I'm going to call out ten names. Those who I call out are the top ten in the class and are the only ones who will be allowed to join the military police. Number one is Ian Knocks." Ian smiled widely and stepped forward to start the line for the top ten.

"Number two is Sean Nobert. Number three is Dawn Lovaf."

I smiled slightly as I moved away from the nervous Isabel to take my spot in the line. I paid no attention to the rest of the names until a more familiar one was called.

"Number ten Isabel Torres."

I saw her let out a deep breath before she practically skipped to her spot with a big smile on her face.

"Cadets of the 103rd class, this is your top ten!" The commander shouted while motioning to us. Everyone clapped and got out of arrangement to talk to our friends before the official ceremony began. I talked with Isabel and Ian and laughed before abruptly stopped when a heavy hand fell on my shoulders. I knew who stood behind me and was not surprised when my father spoke,

"Congratulations on your spot in the class, Dawn."

I turned towards the man I called my father and asked him,

"What are you doing here?  
"I'm here to watch the graduation ceremony, and make sure you keep the promise you made. I would love to talk to my daughter and her friends, but the ceremony is about to start so I will let you all get in your formation."

He put on his fake smile to me and my friends before turning and heading towards to take his seat next to the rest of the other councilmen and king. I looked over at Isabel and Ian's worried faces and forced a smile before we moved into our positions. I stood straight with my arms behind my back and waited for the ceremony to start. I looked over when someone poked my shoulder and saw Ian staring at me. He quietly whispered,

"Are you still going to pick the survey corps, even with your dad right there?"

I nodded my head yes and responded with "In the end it's my choice, even if he doesn't like it."

Before Ian had a chance to argue back with me the commander got on stage and told us that the commanders from the different branches will be coming up to introduce themselves. As soon as the cadet commander stepped back and off the stage, he was replaced with Commander Erwin of the Survey Corps.

"Good afternoon graduates of the 103rd class of cadets. I am here to invite you to join the Survey Corps. I will not lie to all of you, the Survey Corps is a dangerous and life threatening choice. Many of you will not survive the first trip outside the walls, but if you do, I can guarentee a high survival rate for later missions. Ladies and gentlemen of the 103rd class of cadets! If you wish to join the Survey Corps stay where you stand, if you wish to join another branch you are dismissed."

I watched as many turned and began to walk away. Ian gave me one last quick smile before he too turned to head with the others. I, however, stood my ground, not wavering in the slightest. I brought my blue eyes up to the stage and was met with the nagry eyes of my father. He stood from his seat and started yelling words, that I refused to even hear. I continued to stare at him while standing my ground and watched as my father tried to walk off the stage towards me. Before he could even make one step towards me, Commander Erwin spoke up again.

"Cadets, you all will be brave soldiers of the Survey Corps. Now, give me your hearts, this is a true salute!"

As I kept my left arm behind my back and bring my right fist towards my heart I could see my fathers mouth shape out the word no. I ignored it once more and yelled out with the few who stayed for the survey corps as we saluted the Commander. After a minute we were dismissed to meet up with Commander Erwin behind the stage. Isabel came running into my arms and I hugged the girl while tears ran down her face.

"Dawn, I'm going to miss you so much! You better stay safe!"

"I'll be fine Isabel, you do good in the Garrison Regiment okay?"

She nodded her head and sniffed before hugging my hard once more. She finally released me and I began to make my way towards the back of the stage, and along the way noticing my father was not in his seat any longer. I rolled my eyes and found him having a one sided argument with Commander Erwin.

"You have to let her join another regiment Erwin! She doesn't know what she is getting herself into!"

I made my way through the group that surrounded the two and stood next to Erwin before answering my father.

"I know exactly what I'm getting myself into. I can make my own decisions."

"As long as I am your father, you will heed my every word." He said threatening

"As far as I'm concerned your job as being my father has ended. I'm an adult now, and will lead my own life how I see fit."

My father raised his hand like he did two and half years ago and before he could bring it down to land a slap on my face, I put my training to use. I pushed at his chest and kicked his feet from under him causing him to fall. He fell hard on his back with a loud grunt and looked back up to meet my blue eyes with his brown ones. Not feeling the need to have a stare down with him and continue the fight, I turned on my heel and walked away. I listened as my father began to cry quietly, and hoped that one day we could be on better terms, but knew that day would not be soon. I would not allow myself to feel pity right away, it was best if I let him figure out himself how much he hurt me.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry for the late update. I actually have had this chapter done for a good while, but haven't had time to type it up because of school work, social club, birthday, and more school work. Finals are upon us, and it is getting stressful, but at least I get a kind of vacation to New Orleans this weekend for a choir tour. Yay! happiness. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and possibly review at the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

I sat silently with my knees folded up to my chest as the carriage headed towards the survey corps base. I listened as the other soldiers continued to talk about how the survey corps mission has slightly changed since the colossal titan and armored titan broke down Wall Maria. I could feel myself dozing off and soon enough I was asleep with my head on my knees and my hair blocking it from view.

**~.~.~.~**

I felt myself fall on my side and groaned at such a rude awakening. I groggily begun to open my eyes and was met with a blurry image before I closed my eyes tightly and groaned once more.

"Oi brat, this is no time to sleep." I heard a voice speak before feeling a foot meet with my torso. It wasn't a hard kick, but it was enough to get me mad. I sighed angrily as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Hurry up brat, its time for your evaluation tests."

I finally opened my dark blue eyes and looked up to meet a pair of bored grey eyes. I put one foot underneath me and begun to lift myself up onto my two feet as I said,

"You know, you could have woken me up a little more gently."

"You're even lucky I woke you up. Now lets go brat."

He jumped off the cart and I followed close behind. We walked silently and I studied the man in front of me. He was much shorter than I originally thought, he was only taller than me by about two inches. I got tired of comparing his height to others and sped my walking up to catch up to the man.

"So what are the evaluation tests?"

He looked over at me and studied my face as if contemplating whether he should answer my question. He looked straight ahead and acted as if he wasn't going to answer, but finally spoke up.

"It's to see what squad you will be placed in."

"But can't you switch squads?"

"Everyone takes these tests yearly."

I nodded my head and kept silent for the rest of the walk. When we arrived at the scene I was completely surprised by what I saw. I walked over thinking I was going to see some serious training but found it was more of a competition ensuing. The soldiers raced against the newbies to find and attack the titan dummies before coming back and laughing about it. The man who walked me pushed me forward into the crowd before walking away, and I was spotted by a new soldier. He gave me a 3D maneuvering device to attach to my belts, which I did so quickly. The soldier then led me to the beginning of the forest and told me to wait. I waited for a minute before another soldier walked up and took his place next to me. I was told to 'kill' as more titans than the other soldier, before they blew the whistle for us to start. I watched as the soldier sped ahead of me and I quickly climbed higher into the trees and kept up with him unseen. I paid attention to his movements and saw him tense up. I followed his line of sight and found the first target. I used a little extra gas to push forward and right before he could get his swords out for the kill, I swooped in from above and cut into the 'titans' neck before flying away. I laughed loudly when I heard the soldier yell out at me and continued my search. By the end I had seven 'kills' and the other soldier had three. We made our way back to the entrance of the forest and he patted my back and said,

"You're pretty good, newbie."

I smiled widely and stood in the crowd waiting for another turn. Finally, after hours of training, I faced three different soldiers. Beating the first two easy and the third by the skin of my teeth. The last two came in and thinking we were done, I separated my hair into two new pigtails and began to clear out to the dining hall. Before we could all leave though the short grey eyed man from before came to the front of the crowd. Everyone went quiet and gave their full attention to the man.

"There will be one more run between myself and…" He broke off for a moment as he looked at a piece of paper in his hand. He looked back at us and finished, "Dawn Lovaf."

I raised my eyebrows before making my way to stand in front of the man. Everyone whispered between themselves as I walked past them. I heard "humanity's strongest soldier" and "she will never beat him." He lead me to the entrance of the forest and handed me the 3D maneuvering device.

"Same rules, try to kill more titans than me."

I saw a flash from his swords as he switched his hold to backhand. Someone blew a whistle and we were both off into the darkening forest. I twisted past trees and flipped through the air before I spotted the first target. I began my dive to cut the neck, but was beat by the man a second before my swords could cut through. I watched stunned as he continued into the forest to find the next target. I blinked a few times before smiling competitively and flying after him. I continued to find different targets, but it seemed he always got there just a second before me. I searched for the 10th and final target, determined to find it first. Instead, I found the man standing on a tree branch staring at something. I looked over him and found him staring at the final target in front of him. I quickly strategized a plan to get this target for sure, and landed on a lower branch. Instead of using my 3D maneuvering device, I jumped across tree branches that were close together until I felt I was close enough to the target. I counted to three before jumping off and shooting my cords into the neck and using and good amount of gas to quickly fly up and cut the neck right before the man could himself. I landed on the ground and watched as the man began to walk to the forest entrance. He stopped and good way ahead of me and turned around and stared at me before saying,

"Come on, shit tails. Unless you want to get left behind."

* * *

**Yay, she finally met the best person ever. Next chapter should be up tomorrow or sometime this weekend. I already have it written and all I need to do is type it up and there is wifi on the bus. Hallelujah!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey so this is a super short chapter, and I know I promised it last weekend, but that was while I was on a choir trip and I never got to it and then I had a final this Monday that I didn't do so well on because I wasn't aware of it, and then thanksgiving break and food, plus Pokemon omega ruby...I mean I just had a lot going on. I had this chapter written, just not typed...but here it is. I have the next longer one written out as well, and I will try to get that one out as soon as possible. Love you lots, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

That night at dinner I was told that although the evaluation tests seemed much laid back they determined which squad you would be in.

"When will we find out?" I asked the man talking

"Usually by tomorrow, so you can start training with them as soon as possible."

The whole table talked and laughed loudly while we ate and as we finished up our meals one of the newbies asked,

"Don't you think it would be awesome to be put in the special operations squad?"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up kid, not just anyone joins the special operations squad. Captain Levi has to specifically request you, and God knows how hard it is to impress that man." The same soldier from before remarked

"Captain Levi, didn't he join the survey corps without going through cadet training?" I asked suddenly. I thought about what little information I knew about the man and began another thought about him, "I thought he was a…" I started before a hand went over my mouth. I stopped talking instantly and when the hand was removed, I turned around to find the man with the cold grey eyes wiping his hand on a handkerchief behind me. I frowned and stood facing him, having to barely look up at the man.

"You know that was rude, you shouldn't put your hand over someone's mouth to make them stop talking." I snapped

"And you shouldn't be telling stories that aren't yours to tell." He replied monotonously. I was about to reply with a sassy remark when the same soldier who was explaining everything stood and spoke with a respective bow of his head to the man in front of me.

"I'm sorry for Dawn's behavior Captain Levi." My eyes widened slightly when I heard what the soldier call the man. I looked from the soldier back to Captain Levi and opened my mouth to say something, but before I could Captain Levi spoke again,

"Why are you apologizing for her? It's not worth anything, unless it comes from the girl herself."

I snapped my mouth shut and narrowed my eyes and stared down the Captain in front of me. There was no way he was getting an apology from me now. I tightly smiled at him before quickly turning away from the man and leaving the dining hall for the bunkers.

* * *

**Some tension between her and Captain Levi! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one will be even better. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay so this chapter was actually suppose to be chapter 9, but I thought it made more sense to make it chapter 8 and what I had for chapter 8, chapter 9. Chapter 9 is all typed and ready to be updated on as well, but I'm going to make you all wait a few days for that one at least. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's in Captain Levi's POV, which is always fun**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Captain Levi's POV**

I waited patiently as the carriage of new recruits slowly rode up to the empty field. It seemed like we had a decent amount of new recruits, but I wouldn't really know. The carriage stopped and Commander Erwin stepped off and instructed everyone else to do the same and follow the soldiers to the forest for evaluation tests. All the recruits stepped off and followed and as I was about to leave, I saw one last recruit sitting in the carriage. I rolled my eyes and stepped up to the soldier and said,

"Oi brat, this is no time to sleep." before kicking them on their side causing them to fall over with an angry groan. When their face was revealed after falling, I studied it as she fluttered her eyes open. She seemed innocent, almost as if she was pampered her whole life. She rubbed her eyes as she began to sit up and I spoke once again,

"Hurry up brat, it's time for evaluation tests."

Her eyes fully opened and she brought her dark blue orbs up to meet my grey ones. She quickly put one foot underneath and lifted herself up onto her two feet and opened her mouth to speak.

"You know, you could have woken me up a little more gently." She said with a hint of sass.

"You're even lucky I woke you up brat." I replied in the same tone. "Now let's go brat."

I jumped off the cart and began walking away. I knew she was following me the instant I heard the creak of her jumping off. I could feel her eyes studying me but decided to ignore it. Soon enough she made her way to walk next to me and try asking questions.

"So what are the evaluation tests?" She asked with curiosity

I looked over at the blond girl and studied her face as she continued to look expectantly at me. I considered not answering her question, but knew this was information she needed to know.

"It's to see what squad you will be placed in." I answered after a minute

"But, correct me if I'm wrong, you can move up in squads, right?" She replied

"Almost everyone takes these tests yearly." I answered quickly

She opened her mouth to ask another question, but seemed to think better of it. She simply nodded her head and kept silent for the rest of the walk. We finally arrived at the forest where evaluation tests were being held. I looked over at the girl once more before getting one of the soldiers to set her up before leaving to meet with Commander Erwin.

**~.~.~.~**

Almost as soon as I got comfortable in Erwin's office he said something that I was not expecting,

"How would you feel getting a new soldier in your squad Levi?"

I studied the commander's face silently trying to figure out if he could possibly be joking. Finding no hints of such a thing, I sat back in the chair facing his desk and asked,

"Who?"

"Well, if she is as talented as I believe, Dawn Lovaf would make a great addition to the Special Operations Squad."

I continued to stare at him trying to figure out who this Dawn Lovaf was. I knew the last name, but for completely different reasons. The only thing I could figure was that she was a new soldier so I decided to ask the other question on my mind.

"She wouldn't happen to be related to Councilman Lovaf, would she?"

"Yes, Dawn is his daughter." Erwin answered

My eyes widened slightly at the information before going back to their normal bored expression

"Well that's a twist." I said quietly. "So what makes you think she is talented?"

"Well, she graduated number 3 in her class, and Shadis has said great things about her. I also have a soldier keeping me updated on her results in the evaluation tests."

At that exact moment there was a knock on Commander Erwin's office door to which he responded with a "Come in." A soldier walked in and took his stance in front of Erwin and saluted him before giving the update on Dawn.

"Dawn has won 3 times in a row, 2 with 7 and 8 points respectively and the last by 6."

Erwin thanked him and when the soldier left, Erwin looked back at me with expected eyes. I sighed and said,

"I want to face her, if she can get even one titan against me, I'll give her a chance in my squad."

"Good." Erwin responded before ripping off a piece of paper and writing her name down on it. He handed it over to me and I stood from my seat and made my way out of his office and towards the evaluation grounds.

**~.~.~.~**

I arrived right as everyone was about to leave for the dining hall. I stopped them and everyone silenced as I made my way to the front of the crowd. I could see the girl from earlier now with her hair in curly pigtails. I ticked to myself at how stupid I thought it looked before speaking to the crowd.

"There will be one more run between myself and…" I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand and read the name. "Dawn Lovaf."

Everyone continued to be silent and I scanned the crowd to see if anyone was going to respond to my challenge. Usually, everyone would be scared to go out into the field with me, but then I saw two pigtails moving to the front of the crowd. I heard whispers about how she could never beat me, the humanity's strongest soldier and hoped it wouldn't cause her to back out from facing me. Finally, they girl from before stood before me and I had one of the soldiers equip her with a 3D maneuvering device. She quickly attached it and I let her know that it would be the same rules as the other runs, before switching my hold on my blades to my usual backhand. The soldier blew the whistle and we were both off into the forest. I separated from Dawn and made my way higher into the trees and kept her in view as she searched for the first target. Finally, it came into view and as she was about to strike down onto its neck I used a little gas to propel me forward and slice the neck right before she got there. As soon as I strike I continued my race through the forest and went back up into the trees to wait for her. I saw her come before me again, and continued my game of following her and getting the targets right before she had a chance to cut the neck herself. Finally, the score was 9 to 0 and I felt confident that I wouldn't need to have this sassy girl on my squad. I found the last target before her and landed on a tree branch close by to watch for Dawn. I scanned the nearby areas, but didn't see a sign of her anywhere. Did she get lost in the forest? I rolled my eyes and continued to wait, and lost my stance for a second. That second was my only mistake in this test. At that second I heard the sound of wires shooting and noticed two wires sticking out of the neck and Dawn coming up fast from below. I tried to cut the neck faster but was late by only one second. I landed on the ground after she got the last point, and closed my eyes in thought. I couldn't break my promise to Erwin, I was going to have this girl on my squad. I turned and began to walk out of the forest. Knowing Dawn wasn't following me I turned back and said,

"Come on shit tails, unless you want to get left behind."

**~.~.~.~**

I walked back to Erwin's office and without even knocking barged right in. Erwin looked up at me, and without looking him in the eyes I said

"Put her in my squad, I can't break a promise I made with you."

"What was the score?"

I almost decided not to answer the Commander but right before I closed the door to leave I said,

"She got 1."

I left the office and decided to go to the main dining hall and make an appearance. I walked in right when everyone was talking about me, and possibly joining my squad. I heard a soldier talk about how near to impossible that was because I was hard to impress, and I scoffed before hearing a familiar voice start talking about me not going through cadet training before joining the survey corps. I looked over to the table where the conversation was going and saw Dawn giving this information to everyone. I rolled my eyes as I made my way over there, of course she would know this information, her father was Councilman Lovaf after all. I wasn't going to intervene until she started another sentence,

"I thought he was…" before she could even go on with that sentence I came behind her and placed my hand over her opened mouth. It was disgusting, to say the least, but if she was about to say what I thought she was going to say then it had to be stopped. When I felt her mouth close beneath my hand I removed it and began to wipe it off with my handkerchief that I kept with me at all times. Dawn turned her head to the side and meet my cold grey eyes with her bright blue ones before standing from her seat and facing me completely. I looked down at the barely shorter girl and waited for her to say something.

"You know that was rude, you shouldn't put your hand over someone's mouth to make them stop talking." she snapped

"And you shouldn't tell stories that aren't yours to tell." I responded monotonously.

I could see the anger swarming in her eyes and was ready to hear her remark when a soldier who was sitting at the table stood and spoke to me with a respective bow of his head.

"I'm sorry for Dawn's behavior, Captain Levi."

I saw the Dawn's eyes widen when the soldier called me by my name and knew that she just put two and two together. She opened her mouth like she was about to apologize herself. However, I decided to call her out on it instead and keep a little of the tension there.

"Why are you apologizing for her, it's not worth anything unless it comes from the girl herself." I said

I saw her mouth instantly snap shut and when I looked into her eyes could see the anger swirling inside. Instead of apologizing like a respectful soldier would do, she simply narrowed her eyes and tightly smiled before turning away and leaving the dining hall.

* * *

**Okay so there it is my first chapter in Captain Levi's POV, I'm sorry if it seemed a little OOC. I really tried my best to make him, similar to how he seems in the show and such. Anyways I'm always accepting reviews and constructive criticism, thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 9

**So here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. I'm working on the next one and hopefully it won't take too long to update. I'm done with finals and making my way home tomorrow so I should have plenty of time to work on it while on Christmas vacation. However, I am leaving to go on a cruise and won't be able to update the whole time I'm gone. I might write a good amount while on the ship and have a few chapters for you all, who knows. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

The next morning all soldiers were awaken at precisely 6am. We all quickly dressed and I put my hair in its normal two pigtails and tied a ribbon each of them as I followed the other soldiers out of the bunkers. We were met outside by Commander Erwin and the other squad leaders, with the exception of Captain Levi. We all got in line in front of them and gave a salute before Commander Erwin spoke,

"Soldiers, today you will be assigned to a squad. Whoever you are put with will be your trusted comrades, so I suggest you befriend them. Positions are determined from your outcomes in cadet training and the evaluation test yesterday. Each squad leader will come up and call the names of those who will join them."

Commander Erwin stepped back and the squad leaders began calling out the names of who will join them. I waited patiently for my name to be called, but got confused the longer I waited. Soon the new soldiers dwindled down and I was the last one standing in front of everyone. I looked around nervously, this didn't make sense, was I about to be kicked out? Did my father find a way to get me to come home?

"Dawn…Dawn Lovaf." I looked up to Commander Erwin who called my name and he continued.

"You will come with me."

I swallowed as I took small steps up to Commander Erwin. I was slightly relieved but still confused. Erwin didn't have a specific squad, he simply joined the squad that was leading the mission. Everyone dispersed and I stayed standing next to Commander Erwin.

"Go get your things from your bunk."

I didn't question him as I ran inside and grabbed my small bag from under my bed before meeting him back outside. I followed Commander Erwin past the different bunks and through an empty field. Finally, after about 10 minutes of walking we came across another building. It was a single story white paneled building with an old fence and rusted gate around it. It seemed to make a U shape around what could be a courtyard. Commander Erwin walked me to the front door and let me inside.

"This is where you will be living from now on. I don't believe anyone is awake right now, but you can make yourself some breakfast and wait to meet the rest of your squad."

I nodded once and before I could ask what squad I was a part of, Commander Erwin walked out the door. I let out a sigh and placed my bag against the wall before walking into the kitchen. When looking around I found fresh eggs, milk, and everything else I need to make my favorite breakfast. I put a pot of coffee on and a kettle on the stove as I finished making what I'd hope to be enough food for everyone. While I was cutting up fruit I finally heard a few voiced in the dining hall.

"Smells good, did you cook Petra?" A male voice asked

"No, I just woke up." I female voice replied

I finished with the fruit and walked out of the kitchen to meet the members of my squad. I was met with a light brown haired man who seemed to be trying hard to keep a scowl on his face and a young woman who didn't seem much older than myself with honey colored hair. They looked at me and I smiled before holding out my hand and introducing myself.

"Hello, I'm Dawn Lovaf." The young woman grabbed my hand and shook it with a smile and said "Petra Ral." The man continued to stare at me in what he assumed was a threatening look. Petra hit him in the ribs with her elbow and stared the man down until he grabbed my hand and introduced himself, "Oluo Bozado, did you cook?"

"Yes, Commander Erwin brought me here and said I should wait for everyone to wake up. I figured what better way to meet my new squad than with breakfast."

"Wait, you're joining our squad?" Petra asked

"That's what I was told." Petra smiled widely and brought her arms around me and said, "Finally, another girl, God knows how annoying it is to live with a bunch of guys." As she was releasing me from the hug three more men walked into the room, including Captain Levi. He stared at me while the other two sniffed the air, the one with brown short hair spoke up,

"Smells good, who cooked?"

"Dawn did, she's a new member." Petra announced. All eyes turned onto me and I gulped and smiled slightly before turning away and walking into the kitchen to prepare the plates. As I was pulling down plates from the cabinet I heard the kitchen door open and I turned my head to see none other than Captain Levi. I put the plates down on the counter and turned fully to face the man. I met his grey eyes with my blue ones and asked a simple question.

"Why me?"

He ignored me and grabbed a mug before preparing himself some tea. He walked back to the door and before he left said,

"Welcome to the special operations squad shit tails."

He walked out and I stared at the door for a few seconds before letting out an angry groan and continued preparing each plate. I brought them out two at a time and placed them in front of everyone. I left the kitchen with the last two plates and pot of coffee and placed my plate down next to Petra a looked around before asking,

"Where's Captain Levi?"

"He doesn't usually eat breakfast, he went back to his room." The blond, who I found out was Eld Jinn said. Gunther than added, "These are really good Dawn."

I nodded towards him with a smile before getting a determined look and placing the coffee down on the table. I walked out of the dining hall and down the hall of ajar doors and looked in every one. At the end of the hall I came across the only closed door and knocked before slowly opening it to find another bedroom. It has a simple queen sized bed pushed all the way against the wall and a wooden dresser next to it. I looked to the left and found Captain Levi sitting at a desk littered with papers sipping at his mug of tea. I cleared my throat causing him to look up at me. He put his mug down and asked,

"What do you want, shit tails?" I closed my eyes for a quick second at the nickname before responding,

"I made a plate of pancakes for you." He looked at the plate and said,

"Not hungry." Before picking up his mug and sipping at it while writing on one of the many papers. I got irritated and licked my teeth before placing the plate on top of the document he was working on,

"Well, I'm going to leave it here, in case you change your mind."

Without meeting his eyes I turned on my heel and walked out the door.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update, it has been a crazy break for me with lots of adventures. This was originally going to be two separate chapters, but I decided to make it into one so I could progress the story sooner. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Right after breakfast was over Levi lead us out to train. We all followed him outside and began to run laps around the training house. This lasted for a couple hours and when we finally stopped everyone around me was breathing heavy. I was no exception as I raised my arms above my head and began to take in deep breaths, so I would be ready for the rest of the training. However, Captain Levi decided it was a good idea to speak up to me.

"Tired Dawn? Is running a few laps to much for you?"

I looked around at the rest of the squad with curious eyes to see if I was the only one breathing heavy from all the running. Most of them had calmed down, but I could still see their chests rising and falling more quickly than usually. I decided to answer his question with an obvious answer.

"Obviously running around the building for a few hours would tire anyone out Captain."

I finished the statement with a roll of my eyes and brought them back to meet his piercing glare. The rest of the squad looked at us in silence as we had a glaring contest and without taking his eyes off mine he said,

"Everyone else head back inside, I need to teach Dawn a lesson."

Just as everyone turned to head inside I responded to his little threat

"Oh a lesson? On what? Being fucked up in the head?"

I knew everyone had stopped walking to find out what would happen next. I kept my eyes on Levi and waited to see what would happen. Before I could even comprehend what was happening though, I felt a hard force on my lip causing my slightly loose my balance and take a step back to regain it. I licked my swelling lips before spitting out the copper tasting liquid and meeting Levi's eyes again in a glare. Everyone else was now inside, not wanting to be in the crossfire between us. A strong gust of wind blew making a few stray hairs dance around my face. Finally after having enough of this silence I decided to speak up.

"Okay, seriously? What's this lesson you want to teach me Captain?"

"Run." He said simply

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to run laps, until I tell you to stop. No meals for the rest of the day, and when that's finished you will be on cleaning duty for two weeks. Maybe that will teach you not to speak back to your captain."

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"Run, Shit Tails!"

I decided to hold my tongue on this one and turned away from the captain before taking off in a jog away from him. I was about to turn the corner when I heard him yell,

"I didn't say jog soldier, I said run!"

I speed myself up and mumbled to myself under my breath as I took on the beginning of his punishment.

**~.~.~.~**

Captain Levi POV

Hours passed as I sat in my office finishing up the documents for the day. I finished the last one and looked down at my empty tea cup and decided to have one more cup before heading to bed. I walked out of my room and down the hallway to the dining room and poured the last of the kettle into my cup before grabbing the rim and bringing it up to my lips to take a deep sip. I looked outside and saw that it was pouring out rain and decided to let Dawn come inside before I went to sleep. I placed my cup down on one of the tables and opened the door to head outside and look for Dawn in the rain. I stared out waiting to see her run by, but after 5 minutes of not seeing her I walked out into the rain to look for her. My anger was rising, because she was going to be in a whole lot of trouble if she didn't follow my orders through.

I began to walk around the building and saw a shadow of a body in the mud, not to far away. I walked up to it and found Dawn's small limp body passed out in the mud, soaked to the bone. I stared at her for a minute before taking a deep sigh and collecting her in my arms bridal style and walking back to the house. I walked through the dining hall and down the hall and into my room and placed her on the chair. I pondered what I was going to do, since it wouldn't be a good idea to keep her in her wet clothes. I let out a sigh and did what I knew was right. I began by slipping off her boots, jacket and belts before staring at her small body in her soaked black tank top and white pants. I slipped her tanktop off over her head and refused to look at her bare chest as I worked on getting her pants off. My teeth were clenched when I finished and I took her hair out of it's stupid pigtails before picking her up again and placing her on my bed. I covered her in the blankets before turning and walking out of the room, knowing she would be warm enough.

**~.~.~.~**

Dawn's POV

I woke with a start and stared at the ceiling while trying to figure out where I was. The last thing I remembered was running laps when it started raining, and finally passing out from the cold and hunger. So why was I in a warm bed? I brought my hand to my stomach and felt bare skin touch and asked myself another question. Why was I in a warm bed naked? I heard the door creak open and while holding the blanket up with one hand sat up in the bed to see who entered. I found Captain Levi standing at the foot of the bed with a glass of water, and clutched the blankets closer to my body as I looked away. Levi came around to the side of the bed and grabbed my free hand to take the glass away from him. I looked up at him and took a sip of the water, before realizing how thirsty I was a gulping the whole glass down. I handed it back to him and gulped before saying,

"Sorry."

I was engulfed in silence and brought my eyes to his face and found the same look that was always there. I looked down and played with my loose hair until Captain Levi spoke up

"I found you passed out in the rain last night and brought you in. I figured my bed was warmer and better for you to recover in, as far as your clothes go, you would have caught your death if you stayed in them."

"You stripped me?!" I yelled while bringing my eyes back to his face

Instead of answering the question he walked away from the bed and toward the door. Before he left out of the room he turned and looked back before saying,

"Get dressed, we have a meeting with the commander to discuss our next mission. Be out in the dining hall in 5."

He slammed the door and I winced at the sound before drowning in random thoughts. Then i thought about the question I asked Levi that he didn't answer. '_Did he see me naked?' _My face grew red at the thought. '_No guy has ever seen me naked before...I mean I guess it was for a medical emergency so it doesn't count...right?' _I decided to let it go and not let it get to my head. I mean it was Captain Levi, he's a douchebag. A really good looking douchebag, but still...Oh god...what has gotten into me. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts before slipping out of the warm sheets and shivering slightly at the cold. I grabbed the clothes and quickly put them on before leaving the bedroom and walked down the hall to meet up for the meeting.


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay so here is the next chapter. Sorry it kind of took a while to update. I'm sure you guys know how school can be, and I've kinda been pretty busy. So I hoped you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

The meeting with Commander Erwin went by quickly, as he simply announced that there would be a mission outside the walls in two weeks. This mission including all the new recruits and for all squads to start getting prepared. When we all arrived back at the bunkers, I was sent to clean the whole place from top to bottom while the others went out to train.

"And, only once you're done are you allowed to join us on the training grounds." Levi said as he walked out the door.

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the cleaning supplies and began to sweep, mop, and wipe down every surface that I could find. It seemed like half the day had passed before the outside door was violently opened and a woman, slightly older than myself walked through. She looked around the dining room as the light glinted off her glasses before her sights landed on me. She smiled widely before practically running over and grabbing my shoulders to keep me still as she stared at me. She said nothing as she held me there, and I looked around before meeting her eyes and asking,

"May I help you with something?"

The woman seemed to only widen her smile before she asked,

"Are you Dawn Lovaf?"

"Yes…that would be me."

She let go of my shoulders before grabbing my hand in a tight grip and shaking it violently a few times.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm the survey corps head scientist and squad leader Hanji Zoe."

I nodded my head as she let go of my hand allowing me to regain my grip on the broom and continue sweeping the room. She walked around and took a seat at one of the tables and began to tap her fingers in an unknown tune as she watched me clean. She laughed a little causing me to look over my shoulder at her.

"Sorry." She said as she noticed my gaze. "It's just so like Levi to get a newbie to clean."

We stayed in silence for another while longer before I heard the door open again as Captain Levi and the rest of the squad entered the room. He looked around the room before his eyes landed on Hanji and letting out a sigh he asked,

"What do you want, shitty-glasses."

"Nothing really, I just wanted to meet the newest member of your squad Levi."

"Well you met her, now leave." He deadpanned as he turned away from her and into the kitchen. I heard some pans clank before the water turn on and off. I watched as Hanji stood up and gave me a hug while loudly saying,

"Goodbye, Dawn. Oh and don't worry too much over Levi, he may seem really mean but he's just a softie underneath." She continued to hold onto me while Levi came out of the kitchen and glared at her while she smiled and let go of me before saying goodbye to everyone and leaving the building. Levi let out another sigh before walking around and inspecting all the surfaces that I had cleaned while they were out training. He came back and faced me before taking the broom out of my hands and saying,

"You're done cleaning for the day. Once we all have something to eat, we will resume training."

~.~.~.~

2 weeks passed fairly quickly and soon we were all mounted on our horse's right in front of the gate of the Trost district. I sat still next to Captain Levi as butterflies swarmed in my stomach. Was I ready to go outside these gates? Would I come back alive? Would I be eaten by a Titan? My body tensed as these thoughts crossed my mind, and to try to distract myself I focused on the ongoing conversations from the watching townspeople.

"Here they go, outside the walls…" One voice said

"What do they even accomplish out there?" Another asked

"Fattening up those monsters, I swear." The first voice replied

The butterflies in my body became buzzing bees as I listened. Who are they to say our work is worthless? We are doing all we can to make progress in this world, and although we have many casualties, we are still doing all we can. I turned my head towards the two men having this conversation as a scowl grew on my face. I almost dismounted my horse to teach those two a lessons, but felt a hand softly grab onto my shoulder. I turned around and saw Petra giving me a soft smile.

"Don't waste your time, you're the only one who will get in trouble, and they won't change their opinions."

I nodded lightly and take a few deep breaths to calm down before I began to look around the crowd again. My eyes landed on a young boy staring at all of us with curious eyes and a smile. I watched as he continued to scan all the soldiers before finally locking eyes somewhere and waving frantically in the direction behind me. I followed the young boy's line of sight and found him waving to a man who I graduated with. The man waved back with a warm smile and when I looked between the two could instantly see that they were brothers. I smiled at the two and felt a pair of eyes staring into my back. I turned and found Captain Levi staring at me with a bored look. I smirked at him before saying,

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say you're kind of obsessed with me Captain. You know with how often you stare at me."

I saw his eyes squint slightly when I said this and before he had a chance to reply we heard a laugh coming from behind him. I noticed Hanji trying to cover her mouth and stop herself, but let out one more snort before saying,

"She's a keeper Levi. Making jokes even right before a mission."

"Shut up, both of you." He responded before shifting his gaze and staring straight ahead.

Another minute passed before the whistle blew signaling that the gates were opening. I watched as the heavy gate slowly lifted from the ground and revealed a small sliver of the outside world. A smiled crept onto my mouth as I watched the door to my cage open, and everyone begin to move out. Horses in front of me began running outside and I signaled mine to start a gallop right next to Captain Levi's. We quickly approached the gate, and like a bird I found my way out of captivity and into my freedom.

* * *

**Did you like the chapter? I enjoyed writing this one because it's the start of some good action. Sorry you didn't get any titans in this one, but I promise there will be plenty of fighting in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay so here is the next installment. There is a good amount of action is this one, and I hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

The calm before the storm. That's what was happening in front of me at the moment. We continued to ride through the green meadows with colorful flowers blooming everywhere I looked. It was beautiful, exactly how the books I read described it. I was finally able to see the world in all its glory. However, I knew it wouldn't last. I knew that soon the green would be stained red with blood once we faced a titan. I closed my eyes for a few seconds as I let the picture of the outside world pass into my memory, and when I opened them again they were full of determination for what was ahead. I was on my first mission outside the walls. I knew I would have to face a titan. I felt my gut tighten at the thought, was I ready for this? If I faced a titan, would I be able to kill it? Or would I die from it.

As predicted we soon ran into titans the further we got from the walls. Squads split up to fight the titans, but squad Levi kept pushing forward and into the forest. I winced every time I heard a scream, and a cry for help, but didn't dare do anything against Levi.

"Switch to 3D maneuvering!" Captain Levi yelled over the wind.

I quickly pulled out my blades and using the notches on the side shot out some cords into the tall trees and propelled myself forward. I followed behind Captain Levi and Petra as the others stayed behind. We leaped from tree to tree, and made it about halfway through the small forest before we ran into our first titan. Captain Levi swooped down and killed it with ease, before retaking his spot up front. _'Show off' _I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes. A few more titans appeared here and there, but Levi and Petra finished them off before I even had a chance to face them. As I looked behind me and saw Eld kill himself a titan, and I realized what this formation was. They were trying to keep me from having to face any titans while we were out here. I pouted slightly as I thought _'How am I supposed to gain experience when I can't even fight a titan.' _I shook the thought in my head and reminded myself that I should be happy I didn't actually have to fight any. Less chance of me dying while on my first mission.

As we continued maneuvering through the forest it seemed there were no more titans around. It became surreal, and I tensed my body, expecting the worst to come. It happened as I made the swing from one tree to the next. An unseen 7m titan came from the shadows of the trees and jumped up and grabbed my foot before forcefully pulling me towards the ground. The force caused my wires to be ripped out of the tree, and I screamed as the ground quickly approached. I tried my best to move my body so no vital parts would be hurt and hit the dirt hard, causing me to lose my breath at the impact. I laid still looking up at the slightly spinning titan as it reached towards me again. I blinked a few times to clear up my vision before clenching my teeth together as I lifted my swords above me. _I'm not dying! I have to come back alive! I'm not dying today!' _I thought before slicing off the titans fingers and having some of its burning blood splatter on my green cloak. I then quickly jumped onto my feet and felt a jolt of pain in my right foot, but ignored it as I shot my grappling hooks straight into the titans shoulder and began to shot towards it. I knew this was a dangerous maneuver because I was coming straight from the ground, but taking the trees wouldn't have helped. As I quickly approached closer to the titan it swung its other hand at me, but with a little gas I quickly dodged it as I swung over its head. Right before I used gravity to push me down for the kill, I saw Levi standing on a branch studying me, and I knew this would make him understand that I was right for his squad. I fell towards the titans neck and stabbed my blades in and brought them through the hot flesh exactly as I was taught, successfully killing the beast.

I landed back on a high branch and gasped as pain shot through my right leg once more causing me fall back on my butt as my eyes slightly watered. I looked over when I heard maneuvering gear and watched Petra land on the branch in front of me. I quickly wiped my eyes and looked up at Petra's worried face.

"Are you okay?" She asked, which I quickly nodded to. "Can you walk? You landed pretty hard on the ground." I took a deep breath as I slightly moved my ankle around. Pain continued to shoot up my leg, but at least now I knew it wasn't broken.

"It's just a sprain, it'll be fine if I wrap it real quick." I told her.

Petra nodded before kneeling before me and quickly helping me wrap my ankle. She finished and helped me stand to my feet to test my ankle. I put some pressure on it, and although I still felt some pain, I knew it would have to work for the rest of the mission. I then jumped off the branch and shot out my hooks to follow Petra through the forest once more. About 10 minutes passed uneventfully and as we left the forest, we ran into more titans. I watched as Levi quickly killed two and I shot ahead of Petra to kill the last one with her aid. She kept it distracted while I struck the killing blow, resulting in my second kill of my life. We arrived at the supply area and began to move supplies quickly before having any titans notice us.

~.~.~.~

**Levi POV**

I made sure to keep a close eye on Dawn during her first mission. She was doing pretty well with only a minor injury and 2 kills. It seemed Erwin was correct in suggesting she join my squad. I watched as Dawn carried one of the last boxes towards the abandoned house and saw her wince slightly every time she stepped with her right foot. I let out a sigh before approaching her and taking the supplies from her grasp.

"Stop pushing your ankle too hard Shit-tails, you still need to get home." I said with a grimace while pulling the box out of her arms. She tried to grab the box back while saying,

"I can handle it."

I rolled my eyes as I walked ahead carrying the box for her. She let out a huff before I heard her turn around towards the cart. While I continued to walk I yelled out behind me,

"Sit and rest your ankle" When I didn't hear anything but boxes moving in the nearby cart I added, "That's a command shit tails!"

I heard her groan out a yes sir, and I continued to move supplies to where they belonged. Just as we finished packing up everything we were warned of titans approaching.

"Move out!" Commander Erwin yelled and everyone mounted their horses and quickly galloped away towards the forest. I glanced behind me to find my whole squad galloping nearby and without a command went into 3DMG, expecting them all to follow. They did and we quickly made it through the forest with little titan encounters. It seemed we would be having a pretty smooth trip home. We left the forest and got back on horseback and continued to gallop through the meadow. The wall was in sight and now all we had to do was avoid titans, as this was no place to be fighting them. All seemed good until a horde of titans began to approach us, including an abnormal. The abnormal ran through breaking formation as the others began to feast on the soldiers, who were unable to do anything. We heard continuous screams of horror, but I instructed my squad to keep moving forward. We passed a two titans bent over as they grabbed at the soldiers nearby, and began to lift them to their mouths.

"NO!" I heard dawn scream at the titans, as one in particular dangled a struggling soldier over its mouth. Before I could command her to not do anything I watched as she shot her hooks into the titans shoulder, and flung herself around and over its mouth to grab the man from its grasp. She fell into a tumble on the ground with the man and they rolled as the titan brought its attention to them. Dawn laid still on the ground as the male soldier tried shaking her body while the titan brought its hand down to grab them once more. I clenched my jaw as I shot out my hooks and quickly disposed of the filthy titan before heading over to the male soldier and shit tails. I noticed she was passed out and quickly grabbed her small injured frame and hoisted her onto my horse in front of me. I then instructed the other soldier to grab his horse and stay with my squad as we made our way back to Wall Rose.

* * *

**Alright well I want some opinions on how to continue. I'm gonna have at least one more chapter of this time, but I want opinions on if I should then have a chapter that kinda gives updates of what happens as it skips over the years to the year 850 and I can bring Eren, Mikasa, and Armin into the story, or do ya'll want more or just her in the survey corps? Let me know in the reviews!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, sorry this update took so long! Life has been crazy, and I have had this chapter finished for some time now, but my sisters laptop is out of commission so she had to borrow mine while I got her tablet. I can't upload with a tablet so that was an added two weeks. I have the next chapter written, I just have to type it up. It's a fun one, and I think everyone will enjoy it. I'll continue to write when I have time and hopefully get the next update as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

Levi's POV

As soon as we got inside the walls, we were met with the same reaction from the people. Sad pitied eyes watched us as we passed through the crowd, landing on every injured soldier and frantically looking for their missing husbands, sons, and daughters. I looked down at Dawn as she laid passed out in front of me. Her face was distorted in pain, she had sticky blood along the side of her face from the wound along her head. I continued to observe what I could of her injuries before I heard a young voice call out,

"Big brother!" I looked up as I watched a young blond boy run into the street and towards the soldier that Dawn saved from the titan. The soldier smiled solemnly before patting the young boy on the head and whispered something to him. The young boy nodded and ran off. Soon the crowd dispersed and we continued our way to the hospital. I looked down at Dawn once more and pushed some of her hair that had gotten out of her stupid pig tails away from her pained face.

~.~.~.~

Soon we had every injured soldier in the hospital going through treatments. My squad and I waited patiently in the lobby to hear how Dawn was. Finally, a nurse in a white coat came out of the hallway with a straight face. She didn't look at anyone is particular as she asked,

"Is there someone here for Dawn Lovaf?"

Petra quickly stood from her seat and walked over to the nurse and told her that it was us. The nurse said something back before walking out of the lobby. Petra came back over and announced,

"Dawn is fine, she has a few bruised ribs and a concussion from the fall, and her ankle is broken. The nurse said she won't be able to do anything for a while."

"Are we allowed to see her?" Gunther asked

"She's sleeping, but two of us can still go in at a time."

Petra left to go see her with Gunther and I tapped my fingers on the armrest of the chair waiting for everyone who wanted to visit her finish. I didn't understand the point of seeing someone who was perfectly fine in the hospital, but I didn't question them as they went. Finally, the four of them were done and I stood to leave. Before we could though, Petra pushed me toward the hall door and gave me a look. I rolled my eyes and walked through the doors into the white hallway and walked down it to the room Dawn was in. There was a chair set up next to the bed Dawn was laying in and I took a seat. I stared at Dawn's patched up body and shook my head while tsking.

"Idiot." I said quietly.

When my eyes landed on the cast on her ankle I rolled my eyes before standing to walk out the door and saying,

"I told you stay off of it, shit-tails." I turned towards the door to leave when I heard Dawn say,

"Still calling me shit-tails even while I'm in the hospital?" I turned and looked at her face and found her blue eyes watching me. She rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh before groaning and holding her side. After a minute of her holding her side she opened her mouth and spoke again,

"Sometimes I think you don't even know my name."

It got quiet between us as time went by slowly. I listened to her breath and began to hear a shuffle on the bed before she let out a grunt and breathed out "Ow." I looked up and watched as she struggled to make herself comfortable but fail as she whined again. I walked towards her bed and placed my arms under her small frame and lifted slightly causing her to hiss in pain, before I put her back down in a slightly different position.

"Better?" I asked

She nodded slightly before bringing her hand to her head. She looked up and asked,

"Did the soldier see his younger brother?"

"Is that why you risked your life for him?" I asked instead of answering her question

"I wasn't about to let another soldier die when I could have helped.!" She responded raising her voice slightly.

I knew exactly where she was coming from, I had been there before. I hate not being around and then finding out that my comrades had died when I could have helped. However, that did not hide the fact that what she did was dangerous, she should have let someone more experience deal with the situation.

"You could have killed yourself." I reminded her

"But I didn't..." she whispered

I met her blue eyes and let out a sigh before patting her head. Silence overtook us as I continued to sit in the chair next to the bed. I stood to leave and as I turned around I heard Dawn whisper,

"Thank you."

I turned back to her and quickly nodded my head before replying, "You're welcome...Dawn."

~.~.~.~

As soon as we got Dawn back to headquarters she was determined to work. She would not listen to the doctors or anyone else's orders to stay in bed and rest. I sat at my desk and attempted to do paperwork while she stood on a crutch at my door. I was beginning to get annoyed as she kept asking for me to give her something to do.  
"I can still do work! I'm not dead!"

I clenched my teeth as I kept my mouth closed and continued to write on the papers. When Dawn didn't get a response she grunted as she hobbled closer to my desk. She bumped the leg of my desk with her crutch causing my pen to scratch upwards on the paper ruining the document. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down my anger before she yelled out,

"Levi!"

At that I turned my head towards her and gave her a death glare and stood causing her to stumble. I got close to her face and hissed,

"That's captain to you Shit-tails." I sat down once more and looked through the organized files on my desk while asking, "You want something to do?"

When I didn't receive a response I looked up and found her nodding her head slowly, not wanting to upset me anymore. I found the stack of files I was looking for and handed them to her.

"Put these files into alphabetical order."

"What?" She asked, appalled that I would ask such a thing

"And when you're done, there's more. Now leave!"

I watched as she hobbled away grumbling incoherent things under her breath. As soon as she left I let out a sigh and pushed back my hair before picking up my pen and working on the paperwork once more, leaving me to my thoughts. They drifted off to Dawn and I shook my head while thinking _'I don't think I have ever dealt with a more difficult woman.'_

~.~.~.~

Dawn's POV

I sat at my desk as I organized the files Levi gave to me. I don't know what gave him the idea to give me secretary work, when I could be doing so much more. _'He's only trying to keep you from hurting yourself more' _a part of my mind whispered. I shook my head and tried to get back to my work. I took a deep breath and began quietly chanting to myself,

"I don't have feelings for the captain, I don't have feelings for the captain..."

_'Why not?' _The same part of my mind whispered _'He is incredibly sexy and strong.'  
_"No! He's a complete jerk!" I yelled back at my thoughts. They stayed silent for a second while I worked on organizing the papers before it reiterated. _'Even though he's a jerk sometimes, it's obvious that he is very caring as well.' _I growled out loud and tried my best to ignore the ongoing thoughts about how great Captain Levi was. Finally, I got so fed up, I suddenly stood on my good foot and slammed my palms down on my desk.

"Shut up!" I yelled

"I haven't even spoken yet." Captain Levi's voice spoke from my doorway. My face instantly heated and I stayed turned away and took a deep breath before stumbling over a response.

"I-I was talking to myself."

I heard his boots echo across the wooden floors as he walked closer to me. As soon as he was standing right next to me, I plopped back down into my seat and tilted my head forward so my hair covered my red face.

"Have you finished organizing those files?" He asked

I nodded my head slightly and took a glance at his handsome face from the corner of my eye before handing him the pile of files. He quickly took them and scanned his eyes over them before looking over at me and slanting his eyes. The redness in my face had gone away and I met his eyes while he said,

"You're being oddly obedient shit-tails."

As soon as that name rolled off his tongue my blood began to boil as I quickly stood from my chair once more. My face became red once more but this time with anger as I responded angrily,

"That's not my name."

"I'm quite aware." He said as he turned away from me and towards the door. I hobbled up behind him and grabbed his free arm to turn him towards me and harshly said,

"If you're aware, then start calling me by my real name."

"Fine, brat."

At that I sent a punch towards his chest which he easily caught. When I looked up at his face I swore I saw the hint of a smirk, which made me even angrier. I sent more punches toward his chest while yelling out,

"I hate you! You're such a jerk!"

I lost my balance mid punch and fell until Captain Levi caught me mid fall. I met his eyes and noticed how close his face was to mine and caught my breath as my blush rose to my face again. Levi began to pick me up, before I freaked out and yelled,

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you." Is all he said before placing his arms under me and picking me up bridal style and walking me towards my bed. He placed me down and I avoided his eyes as he stepped back.

"Now how about you get some rest, instead of being a nuisance."

I pouted up at him and before I could reiterate, he walked out and shut the bedroom door. I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes to try and take a small nap. _'There's no denying you have feelings for him. He's a jerk who's fun to argue with.' _My mind whispered while I relaxed into the comforts of my bed. _'Not to mention he obviously cares for you.' _It added making me smile slightly and fell into the lulls of sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey sorry the update took so long, it's been hard finding time and I have been unsure about the plot of the story. I hope to make this as non cliched as possible so please stick with me. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

Year 848

I breathed softly as I laid in my bed on my day off. I closed my eyes once more, while thinking of going back to sleep. Pictures of Captain Levi showed behind my eyelids and I opened them and let out a sigh. After a year I hoped what little feelings for Levi I had would go away, I was not however, expecting them to grow stronger. I pulled the thin blanket over my head and groaned before turning onto my side. Suddenly my door slammed open and I stayed still before I heard boots walk towards my bed. They stopped right next to me and I peeked my eyes over my blanket and saw a disheveled Levi standing with his arms crossed. My eyes instantly noticed he wasn't wearing his cravat and that the top of his shirt was unbuttoned. I took a long blink and decided to ignore his disheveled appearance as I threw off my blanket.

"I'm assuming you want me to wake up?" I asked as I sat up on my bed. Instead of answering his eyes roamed down my body and back up before his lips curved into a small smirk for a quick second before going back to his neutral face. My face heated as he looked down my body and I looked down after he looked up and noticed I was not wearing my sleeping pants. I gasped and quickly grabbed the blanket over my bare legs.

"Pervert." I whispered causing him to roll his eyes and say,

"I was simply appreciating what was put in front of me."

My face continued to stay heated from embarrassment, but I couldn't stop my mind from dissecting what he said. I looked everywhere but at the captain as he stood there. Finally, after a minute of awkward silence he spoke.

"Commander Erwin requested to speak with you, so get dressed and let's go." I nodded and waited for him to leave so I could change, and when he didn't I took a deep breath and flung the blanket off before climbing down from the bed. I grabbed my long cream colored skirt and pulled it over my legs before turning my back towards Levi and bravely pulling my sleep shirt over my head and replacing it with my simple black tank top. I then split my hair down the middle and tied it into loose pigtails with pink ribbons. I turned back towards Levi and swore I saw a lingering blush on his serious face. I quickly tied my boots onto my feet walking up to Levi and whispering in his ear,

"I hope you appreciated what was put in front of you."

He grunted before turning and heading out the door with me following close behind.

**Levi's POV**

I walked towards Erwin's office with Dawn lingering behind. That damn girl, teasing me with her back turned. How was I not to appreciate her partially naked, she is a beautiful girl after all. I quickly looked behind me at Dawn and our eyes locked for a moment. She looked away and I looked forward and smirked to myself. I knew Dawn was harboring a small crush on me, and no matter how attractive she was, there was still the age difference between us…not to mention who her father is. I shook my head, I couldn't even believe I was thinking such things, Dawn could never be more that a fellow soldier, I couldn't risk strong feelings for anyone else with the risk of losing them on the battlefield. I shook my head once more as we reached Commander Erwin's office. I stood by the door and knocked on it waiting for Erwin to grant access. I listened and heard Erwin say, "Come In." I motioned towards the door and Dawn rolled her eyes before she walked into the door. I heard faint speaking on the other side and was about to leave before Dawn poked her head out and said,

"Commander Erwin would like to speak with both of us."

I let out a sigh before walking into the door and locking it behind me before taking a seat across from Erwin's desk. I watched as he finished writing on a document before he looked up at both of us. I raised my eyebrows at him, wondering why I was needed in this meeting before he spoke to Dawn.

"Good to see you Dawn. How have you been?" I looked over at her and saw her shrug her shoulders before responding, "Good, I suppose."

"You suppose? Has Levi been treating you well as a part of his squad?" I rolled my eyes and saw Dawn look over at me and say, "As good as Levi can treat people, sir."

I glared over at her and Erwin laughed lightly. Silence overtook the room before Erwin spoke up again.

"Well Dawn, there are a few things I would like to discuss with you…about your father." I looked over at Dawn and saw her eyes widen in fear and I narrowed my eyes at the Commander. Dawn gulped before asking, "What about my father?"

"Well he has been sending letters, trying to figure out a way for you to come home. I never wrote back, but he is threatening to do anything to get you to come home."

We sat there silently, not knowing what to say to that. Commander Erwin met my eyes for a quick moment before asking,

"Dawn, do you know what your father did about 4 years ago?"

"Before I ran away to join the military? Well I know he was never home and began drinking even more than usual." She responded

"He attempted to get away with embezzlement Dawn, even tried to hire someone to steal the documents proving his crimes and kill me." He said while quickly looking over at me, making me look away in slight disappointment.

"My dad embezzled money from the military?"

"Not just the military Dawn, The scouts specifically, he would never touch the military police or the garrison. I don't know why he would have needed the money with the job he has, but he got it from us."

"So he didn't just attempt embezzlement, he actually stole money?"

Commander Erwin nodded before continuing, "We turned him in and he was supposed to go through the whole system, but he weaseled his way out from that. He never got any punishment for what he did."

Dawn clenched her fists together and I could see the anger swarming in her eyes. She shook her head and took in a deep breath, before asking, "Well, what does that have to do with him wanting me to come home?"

"Well if he would embezzle money for no apparent reason, who's telling what illegal things he would do to get you to come home." Erwin answered. "However, your father is hosting a ball for all the military in approximately a week, and of course we will all be going."

Dawn narrowed her eyes at the commander before exclaiming, "Wait! You just told me to basically keep my distance from my father because we're not sure what extremes he would go to to get me home, and now you want me to go to a ball where I will most likely encounter him?"

"Yes." Erwin answered causing Dawn to stand up in rage and yell, "That makes no sense! I refuse to go to this stupid ball! If you can excuse me Commander, but I have other things to do." Dawn turned and without looking back walked out of Erwin's office and slammed the door.

I looked up at Erwin surprised he didn't stop her and raised my eyebrows at the taller blond man. I looked back at the door and asked, "What are you planning Erwin?"

"You can always tell when there's more to be said can't you Levi?" He responded

"I learned that you tend to keep information from others for their benefit."

"I don't believe I'm the only one."

"No, you're not…so what's the plan?"

"The plan is that Dawn will go to this ball escorted by you."

I tsked when he didn't say anymore, but decided not to push it. There was obviously more to the whole situation then he was letting on, but I wasn't going to push it out of him. No matter what it was, I believed it was going to work out for the best.

"Anything else you need me for?"

"Other than informing your squad about the ball in a week? No, nothing else."

I nodded my head before standing and walking out of his office. I walked across the field to head back to my room, but decided I should go find Dawn before doing so. I walked off course and through the forest before coming upon a small creek surrounded by a meadow. I saw a head with two golden pigtails sitting on the grass, and walked to stand behind her. She suddenly turned around with wide eyes and a small knife in her hand. I raised my eyebrows while looking at the knife, and she quickly folded it back up and put it back in her boot.

"How did you know about this place?" Dawn asked

"Tch, I've been here longer than you shit-tails."

Silence overtook us as she stayed sitting on the grass and I stood behind her. She looked up at me and asked if I wanted to sit. I shook my head before answering her unasked question.

"You have to go to the ball."

"Why?" She asked getting defensive quickly

"Because it's the commander's orders, you don't need any other reason."

She sighed before grumbling under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I don't want to face my father."

Taking her answer as an agreement to go to the ball, I turned around and walked off leaving her to relax on her day off.


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay so here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, it was really hard to get this out how I wanted it to be. I had writers block for a while, but luckily I got out of it for this chapter. Hopefully the next one won't take too long. I have an idea of how the rest should be now I just have to hope it turns out how it sounds in my head haha. Anyways I hope you all enjoy and I would love to see a Review at the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

I stared at the pink ball gown in my closet as I brushed my fingers through my hair. I sighed as I reached out and touched the soft material; memories of my mother passing through my brain. I remembered the dresses she would wear to the balls we attended and how much I always wanted to look like her. I remembered her soft breathing in the hospital, after she was diagnosed with an incurable disease. I took a deep breath and took the dress and began to get ready for the ball. After about an hour there was a knock on the door and Petra came in in her own dress.

"You about ready?" Petra asked

I smiled slightly and nodded my head slowly before taking another glance in my mirror and saw my mother standing where I was. I covered my mouth and watched as my mother's hand moved the same way. I closed my eyes as I shed a few tears before taking a deep breath and standing straight.

"Are you okay?" Petra asked with concern laced in her voice

"Yeah." I responded with a nod of my head "Let's go."

I walked out my bedroom door with Petra following and we walked down the hall to meet the rest of the squad. I kept my eyes on the floor as we walked up to everyone; I didn't greet anyone with a smile and just followed everyone out the door and to the carriages. As I walked up to the carriage I saw a hand held out to help me on. I looked up to see Levi in a nice suit staring at me nonchalantly. I took his hand and held his eyes as he helped me on before getting on himself. I sat down across from Petra and Commander Erwin and Captain Levi took the seat next to me. As soon as we began to move Levi spoke to me.

"I know you don't want to go shit tails, but at least try to look happy."

I closed my eyes after he made his comment and didn't say anything causing him to speak up again.

"Did you hear me shit tails, I told you to try to be happy."

I bit my lip and looked over at him before quietly responding

"You know, you're not very good at handling emotions, are you Captain?"

I could feel Levi's glare on me as Petra tried to stifle her small laugh with her hand. I looked down at the heels on my feet and wiped the tears from my eyes before I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I looked up and locked eyes with the blue ones of Commander Erwin, he gave me a small smile and asked,

"What's wrong Dawn?"

"Today is the anniversary of my mother's death…"

I took in another shaky breath and covered my mouth with my hand as I began shedding silent tears.

"I'm so sorry." I heard Petra say and felt a strong hand squeeze my shoulder

I looked up and saw Captain Levi staring at me. He brought his hand up to my face and wiped away the tears on my cheeks, but quickly dropped it and turned away towards the window. I knew then that I had to get myself together. I wasn't the only one who has ever lost people I cared about. So I closed my eyes and wiped my face with the handkerchief that was placed in my lap and took in a deep breath. I have grieved, but I couldn't show my weakness to my father; I had to prove to him that I was happy, that I made the right choice.

We arrived at the ball thirty minutes later, and my eyes were dry from the tears over my mother. The carriage door was open and Erwin stepped out first before offering his hand for Petra to take. Levi stepped out after Petra and as I begin to follow him off the carriage saw his hand offered for me to take. I smiled softly before placing my gloved hand in his, and allowing him to escort me off. We began to make our way towards the entrance, and I held onto Levi's arm. I closed my eyes as we passed through the door and took a deep breath before opening them, and meeting the eyes of a hundred strangers. I scanned across the room in search of the golden ones I knew so well, and found them near the bar staring straight at me. I squeezed Levi's arm and whispered to him,

"My father is by the bar."

He responded with a nod, before turning abruptly causing me to slightly stumble. I glared up at him and saw a slight smirk on his face and rolled my eyes. We approached my father, and I gave a small curtsy before I whispered,

"Hello father."

My father smiled widely and quickly scooped me into a hug and stroked my hair

"Dawn, I've missed you so much." He exclaimed before pushing me back and holding onto my shoulders. "Oh, how you have grown to look so much like your mother." He said roughly before his eyes moved to focus on Levi next to me.

"And Captain Levi, it is a pleasure to see you again." He said thickly as he held out his hand for a handshake. Levi looked down at his hand before staring back into my father's eyes and said while shaking his hand,

"I can assure it's quite the opposite for me."

The smile fell from my father's face as Levi let go of his hand and grabbed the cup of alcohol sitting on the counter. He took a sniff from it before downing it in one gulp and gaining the bartenders attention and asking for two glasses of champagne. It was quickly brought to him, and he handed one off to me before taking a sip of his own. I placed it down on the counter and looked over at my father from the corner of my eyes and noticed him staring at me. I heard him take a deep breath before he spoke to me once more.

"Dawn…I…I want you to come home."

I closed my eyes and bit the inside of my lip before looking over and meeting his eyes. I dropped mine to the floor and shook my head without saying anything. My father gripped my shoulder causing me to look up into his eyes again.

"Dawn please, I don't want to force you."

"Then don't." I responded while pushing his hand off my shoulder. I grabbed the champagne flute from the counter and took a sip while staring at the bubbles. I looked up to my father once more and saw something in his eyes that I didn't recognize. I took a deep breath and turned around before my father quietly whispered,

"You are coming home Dawn, whether you like it or not."

Instead of responding I finished my champagne before walking over to Levi and grabbing his half drank one out of his hand. He looked over at me and opened his mouth to say something before shutting it as I finished his glass for him. Petra let out a small laugh along with Commander Erwin, and I smiled sweetly up at Levi.

"Levi, will you dance with me?"

"I don't dance." He responded gruffly causing me to roll my eyes at him and grab his hand and drag him behind me. We got to the dance floor right as the band was about to start the song. He glared at me and I smiled widely as we began to move with the music. I watched as Levi didn't miss one step and when I got close enough for him to hear me I said,

"I thought you couldn't dance."

"I can, I just don't."

He grabbed my hands and began the waltz on the dance floor with everyone who was dancing around us. When the song ended I clapped, and followed Levi off the dance floor. As we walked across the room to meet up with Commander Erwin and Petra once more my eyes landed on two familiar faces. I smiled before walking up to the girl with the short brown hair and tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around and met my eyes and stared before a smile graced her features as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Dawn! I'm so glad to see you!"

"You too Isabel." I responded as she let me go. I turned to look at the taller man behind her and nodded politely towards him.

"Ian, good to see you. How has the Military Police treated you?"

"Very well, thank you." He responded with a quick nod

I smiled at Ian before refocusing my attention to Isabel and catching up with her. Ian walked off for a moment before returning with a drink in his hand. As my conversation with Isabel came to an end, another member of the Garrison came up to us and stole her attention. I turned towards Ian who simply stood there sipping his drink, and I quickly looked around to find Captain Levi standing nearby with Commander Erwin and Petra. As I turned back towards Ian, I opened my mouth to excuse myself when he spoke,

"Dawn, would you accompany me outside? I could really use a breath of fresh air."

I widened my eyes in surprise at his sudden change in attitude "Oh, uh of course." I responded. I turned with him towards the front door and felt his hand on my lower back as he led me out the front entrance and to the courtyard. We walked around where a few people stood and he led me to a bench and offered me a seat. We sat there in silence as I thought to myself and Ian sipped at his drink. I looked over at him from the corner of my eye before looking back down at my intertwined hands. My thoughts drifted to my father and his threat, and I gulped thinking that I should get back to Levi and the others. I was about to excuse myself once more to head back to the party when Ian cleared his throat and spoke,

"You know Dawn your father is a great man." My eyes widened at his statement but before I could say anything he continued. "He cares about what happens within the military police, and about you…I really don't understand what you have against him." He said as he met my blue eyes with his brown ones. "All he wants is his family back together, and you're the one keeping it apart."

I gulped as I studied his face before looking around and noticing the lack of people around us and the tall hedges blocking us from view of the party. I tensed as I stood from my seat and responded to his statement.

"You don't know anything Ian, I'm sure my father has fed you lie after lie. Our family can never be whole again because my mother is gone, and nothing can ever change that." I said with clenched teeth.

"He's already lost his wife and he doesn't want to lose his daughter as well. I know it's hard to see, but he cares about you and your well-being. You could die if you continue in the scouts."

"Then I will die fighting. Now if you will excuse me." I asserted before turning to walk back to the body. As I took the first step I was suddenly forced to turn around and face Ian and he placed heavy hands on my shoulder and stood tall above me. I glared at him as I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Dawn! Will you just listen to me? There's no point in fighting it, you will be going home!"

I raised my foot and stepped down on his causing his grip to loosen. I wiggled out and was about to run back when I toppled forward and saw him holding onto my foot. I kicked out towards his face to avail, and he stood up and helped me up as well. I was about to send a punch towards his face and run off again when I heard a voice sigh,

"Let's go home Dawn." Before feeling a hit on the back of my neck and falling forward before everything went black.

* * *

**So normally I would say sorry for the cliff hanger...actually no I never apologize for them. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I've had it written for a while but kept forgetting to type it up with everything that has been going one. Good thing though, I'm taking a Creative Writing class this semester, so hopefully that means I'll be able to get more writing done, not only on fanfiction (Which he is allowing me to turn in with my portfolio if I so choose), but also some original stories that I can get published someday. Anyways, this is a super short chapter (Sorryish) but it gets what I wanted across...so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

I awoke slowly without opening my eyes and recognized a soft mattress underneath me and felt that my arms were raised above my head. I tried to move them down but felt rope rub around my wrists. I opened my eyes and looked around the room noticing that it was my old one, and that it was daylight outside. I struggled in the ropes to no avail and screamed out as I wiggled. I stopped and breathed heavy before looking around with thoughts on how I could escape. I snapped my eyes over to the door when I heard it creak open and watched as Ian cautiously stepped into the room. He walked over to the side of the bed and took a seat in the chair that was there. I glared at him as he looked down at his twiddling thumbs. He finally looked up and into my blue eyes with his brown ones and took a deep breath before whispering,

"Dawn…"

I stared through him as he opened and closed his mouth trying to form words. He took another deep breath and continued quietly,

"This is for the best. Your luck outside the walls would not last forever."

"No one's luck lasts forever, just like no one's life lasts forever."

Ian quickly stood and leaned over me before grabbing my shoulders and shaking my body slightly as he yells,

"Why can't you understand!"

"How can I understand nonsense!" I yell back. Ian continued to stare at me and I gather spit in my mouth before spraying onto my old companion's face. I watched amused as he clenched his mouth and shit his eyes tightly before letting go of my shoulders and grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket. He wiped his face before opening his brown eyes and smiling smugly.

"I'll leave you for now, you'll change your mind once your father gets back."

I laugh at his statement as he leaves my bedroom. I struggle in the ropes more as soon as he leaves and determine that at this moment I won't be escaping. I let out a loud sigh before attempting to relax my body and think about possible escapes from this hell.

~.~.~.~

Hours passed and any ideas I had about escaping thus far had all been proven impossible in my mind. The sky began to darken and I could see the first star of the evening shining from my window. I continued to twist my wrists back and forth in the ropes not caring when I felt blood from the wounds. I stared back at the star for a moment before I heard a door slam and heavy footsteps approach my bedroom door. I glared at the door as it quickly opened and my father stomped in with Ian following. I watched my father as he walked around the bed and stood over me with his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Dawn." My father grunted causing me to roll my eyes and hum nonchalantly. The small smirk on my father's mouth fell off his face, and we matched glares. After a minute my father removed his eyes from mine and took a deep breath as he stood up straight and began speaking once more.

"Dawn as bad as this looks, it is all for your own good. If you can just accept it you will have a peaceful life here inside the walls married and with a family. What you were created to do."

"You have no idea what I was created to do!" I spit out beginning to lose my temper at his unusual calmness.

"Of course I know what you were created for, I created you." He replied easily as he stopped pacing and held my angry blue eyes once more. He let out a small laugh and walked up to the side of my bed and bends over me once more while holding my eyes.

"All the proof that you're my daughter lies in your eyes. You may have your mothers blue orbs, but you have my stare, my stubbornness." I bit my lip and closed my eyes as my father laughed once more before walking away from the bed. I opened them as I watched him clap Ian's shoulder and say,

"She'll see the light soon son. Just give her a few days. Treat her well, we don't want her hating us anymore than she already does." He clapped Ian's shoulders once more before turning and stomping out of the room with Ian following. As soon as the door slammed shut, I closed my eyes and allowed the first tears to fall with a defeated sigh. _'Please Levi, please save me.'_


	18. Chapter 17

**Alright here is the next chapter, things are heating up! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

**Levi POV *Morning after the ball***

I marched into the mess hall and saw the rest of my squad sitting at a table. I met Petra's troubled eyes for a split second before walking into the kitchen and prepared myself a cup of tea. I walked back out holding the cup by the rim and noticed Erwin had joined us. I took a seat and sipped at my tea while I waited for Erwin to speak. Erwin didn't say one word while I finished my tea and I angrily slammed my cup down and seethed,

"Where is she Erwin?"

"We believe she is being held at Councilman Lovaf's home."

I nodded before standing abruptly and walking out of the building. I heard wood scratch on wood and knew I was being followed, but I didn't slow down until my name was called out.

"Levi!" I stopped and turned to face Erwin as he towered over me. I crossed my arms and waited for the man to speak, not happy about him delaying me.

"You are not allowed to leave just yet Levi." Erwin commanded. I took a deep breath before seething,

"I can, and I will." Before turning and taking a few steps away before he stopped me once more.

"We need to prepare, make a plan. We won't be successful otherwise."

"I am not losing anyone else, especially by the hands of Councilman Lovaf." I took a deep breath ready to walk away once more before Erwin quietly responded,

"Ferdnad and Isabel were also lost because you didn't follow the plan."

With my back still turned to Erwin I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth as the memories of the day flooded into my head. I opened my eyes wanting the memories to go away, but I understood where Erwin was coming from. I turned towards him and met his eyes with my own.

"When will we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." He responded quickly. I simply nodded once before following him back to the mess hall to discuss a plan.

**~.~.~.~.~**

**Dawn POV**

I awoke with sore arms and legs from being held down with ropes. The sting of the open wounds on my wrists started becoming bothersome, but I quickly put the pain to the back of my mind. I only thought of one thing: escape. I knew I couldn't keep waiting for someone to rescue me. I pulled on my wrists in hopes of getting free from these ropes, but felt the ropes rub against the open wounds. I knew the only way I would get out of these ropes was Ian, he had to untie me. Suddenly, Ian walked into the room and before he could sit down I asked,

"What do you want from me?"

"For you to stay here, safe, away from harm." He responded quickly as he took a seat in the chair next to my bed. I had to keep myself from giving attitude and responded to his statement gently,

"No, that's what my father says he wants. I asked what do you want from me?"

Ian stared at me for a moment before moving his sights to the floor and sighing. I waited patiently for an answer and hoped that it could be something I could use against him. Finally, Ian looked back up at me and opened his mouth as if to speak before biting his lip.

"Come on Ian, don't you want me to trust you?" I pushed, to which he took a deep breath and said,

"I want you to love me!"

I opened my mouth in shock, that was not what I was expecting to hear at all. Before I had to even think of a response he continued,

"I've loved you ever sense I met you in cadet training. You were the most beautiful women I had ever laid my eyes on and I loved your passion." A smile grew on his face as he said this before it dropped when he said, "I didn't like that you wanted to throw your life away to join the scouts…you were number 3 in the class! You could have come with me back to your home in Mitras." He scoffed, "but no…you had to see the world, go beyond these walls…go on a suicidal mission. I don't think I will ever know why."

I continued to stare at him in shock, but I quickly got my thoughts back together and focused on escaping. I knew I could use his feelings against him…I just needed him to untie me. Once that was accomplished I could leave after I gain his trust.

"Ian…" I whispered causing him to look up at me. I took in a shaky breath before continuing, "if I would have known things could have been different…things can be different right now." I met his eyes and saw his hope shine within them. I continued with the fake sympathy as I said, "If you truly love me then untie me, I promise I won't run." I held his eyes and after a minute he stood with a sigh and walked up to me and stood over me.

"You promise?" He asked

I simply nodded my head and I let him lean down and place a kiss on my chapped lips. He pulled away and quickly untied the ropes around my arms and legs. Instead of instinctively running, I forced myself to painfully sit up and wrap my arms around Ian. After a minute he wrapped his arms around me, and I told myself that I would escape tomorrow.


	19. Authors Note

Hey everyone, I am so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in ages. It's been a super tough and busy semester in college. I am going to try and get an update out asap. I should have time to write over winter break. So keep your eyes peeled! Thank you for standing by as I continue working on finishing this story.


End file.
